Eres Mía
by Hikary Taisho
Summary: Summary: Sabia que su demonio me quería, lo que no sabía es lo atroz que él podría ser para conseguir lo que deseaba… InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**ERES MÍA**

Summary: Sabia que su demonio me quería, lo que no sabía es lo atroz que él podría ser para conseguir lo que deseaba… InuXKag

**Capítulo 1: Inevitable**

La tormenta no dejaba de cernirse sobre mí, no podía más las piernas me temblaban y estaba tiritando del frio que calaba mis huesos, pero no podía detenerme, sabía que si me detenía El, iba a darme alcance, no iba a parar. Sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir pasaría inevitablemente pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, no cuando el demonio que habitaba en Él me quería ahora. Sabía que ya no había salida, había llegado a un acantilado. Caí de rodillas al suelo, no me importo el dolor lacerante que sentí en la piel, solo podía pensar a donde podría escapar ahora. Sabía que la única salida seria la muerte, pero era muy cobarde.

Resignada a mi destino me pude de pie, me di la vuelta para encararlo cuando llegara, pero sabía que él ya estaba allí, sentía su mirada ardiente sobre mí. No podía levantar la cabeza, tenía mucho miedo, mi cabello caía como cascada sobre mi rostro a causa del agua rauda que caía sobre el bosque, Temblé al sentir que algo se posaba frente a mí, no levante la cabeza sabía que era él.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento por un largo tiempo, sabía que él estaba estudiando cada movimiento que pudiera realizar, mientras yo solo pensaba en un método de escape, fui sacada de mi meditación al sentir sus garras posadas en mi mentón luego de un movimiento brusco me obligo a mirar su rostro, inevitablemente temblé al ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre posados en mí, su sonrisa de triunfo me hizo entender que desde esta noche no podría alejarme nunca más de él.

Sin estar muy segura de cómo paso un susurro salió de mis labios -Inu…yasha- dije con dificultad y entonces mi cuerpo sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Nota: Gracias a serena tsukino chiba y miko kaoru-sama por dejar Reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste. Disfrutenlo!

Capítulo #2 Mía

La brisa nocturna rosaba mi piel me sentía volar, el silencio nocturno era escalofriante, sabía que la luna iba a ser testigo de lo que pasaría esta noche, todo el bosque iba ser cómplice de mi captor, para cumplir sus más profundos instintos.

Sabía que Inuyasha no me miraba pues iba concentrado en el camino que recorría, podía sentir sus garras en mis muslos y en mi brazo, pues me cargaba en forma nupcial, no tenía el valor de abrir mis ojos, tenía miedo de ver nuevamente su rostro burlón, por supuesto él sabía que ya había despertado podía sentir mi respiración intranquila, lo sentí gruñir, creo que se cansó de fingir tranquilidad, él quería que yo luchara, lo sabía, disfrutaba quebrantar mi orgullo, disfrutaba sentirse el macho alfa ante una hembra, no cualquier hembra sino SU hembra, porque eso era yo para el su propiedad, él quería enseñarme a respetarlo quería dominarme.

El sonido de una cascada me trajo a la realidad así que decidí abrir mis ojos, volví la vista hacia al frente y me encontré con el paisaje más bello que allá visto. Frente a nosotros, se alzaba una cascada con más de cinco metros de altura, la caída hacia que hubiera vapor y el agua cristalina reflejaba la hermosa luna llena acompañada de miles de estrellas, el ambiente perfecto para una noche de amantes, había decenas de luciérnagas y se escuchaban algunos grillos.

El dolor en mi trasero me saco de mi ensoñación, Inuyasha me había soltado repentinamente, iba a replicar que era un bruto, pero mi replica fui sustituida por una exclamación de dolor al ser puesta de pie con un brusco movimiento, no me había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando él me tomo del brazo y me insto a caminar hacia la cascada, quería detenerme pero no podía él era más fuerte, ya no quería que sus garras se hundieran mas en mi piel, la cual se encontraba sangrando a causa de su fuerte agarre.

No se detuvo hasta que llego al pie de la cascada, iba a preguntarle a dónde íbamos, cuando vi una cueva atrás de la cascada, y fue cuando lo escuche.

-perfecto-dijo, esa única palabra me causo escalofríos, escuchaba a mi razón gritar con todo pulmón que corriera, pero el miedo que sentía me tenía petrificada.

Volvió a caminar conmigo casi a rastras, cuando ingresamos a la gruta no pude ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, soltó mi brazo y suspire de alivio, me recargue en la pared pues sentía que el estrés me iba a derribar nuevamente, cerré mis ojos para despejar mi mente.

Había olvidado por completo en la situación que estaba con Inuyasha, pero él se encargó de recordármelo cuando gruño y de un movimiento me estampo contra la pared húmeda de la cueva, el movimiento fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo de luchar, él me besaba con brusquedad. Quería quebrar mi voluntad, pero yo lucharía todo lo que mi ser permitiera.

Soltó mi boca y se apodero de mi cuello, este era el momento adecuado para persuadirlo.

-Inuyasha, detente- dije pero él seguía con su labor –DETENTE- grite pero ni se inmuto, de pronto una idea surgió y la puse en práctica. De un rápido movimiento de mi pierna le pegue en la entre pierna. Un gruñido feroz salió de su garganta y cayó al suelo tocando su parte dolorida.

"_CORRE_" grito mi mente y mi cuerpo obedeció, pero no pude llegar ni a la entrada de la cueva cuando caí al suelo húmedo, mire hacia atrás para encontrarme con el causante de la caída. Inuyasha me había sujetado mi tobillo, maldije ser una lenta humana en esos momentos, de pronto el alzo su rostro y me arrepentí de lo que le había hecho, él estaba furioso.

-Ahora sabrás quien manda aquí-dijo y me jalo hacia él; de un rápido movimiento se situó sobre mí. Acerco su rostro al mío, lambio mi mejilla y acerco su boca a mi oreja.

-perra has sido muy mala-dijo, acerco su nariz a mi cuello y lo olio con ahínco, sus actos me asustaban cada vez más, terminada su tarea me miro a los ojos y dijo

- ahora tu macho te enseñara lo que es el respeto- y esa fue mi sentencia

Nuevamente me besaba con furia, yo no podía corresponderle, estaba sollozando las lágrimas caían copiosas por mis mejillas mojando el rostro de Inuyasha, luego sentí sus garras desgarrar mi uniforme escolar, me encontraba desnuda ante Inuyasha, quería suplicar nuevamente que me soltara, pero lo que salió de mi garganta un gemido que salió involuntariamente de mi garganta provocado por el placer que sentía por las caricias que Inuyasha le brindaba a mi cuerpo, él se detuvo subió su rostro a la altura del mío y dijo con voz ronca

-vas a gemir mi nombre, y suplicaras mis caricias- acerco su rostro al mío y me beso con una ternura infinita, no pude resistirme más comencé a corresponderle, él se detuvo y nuevamente dijo-Tu eres mi perra y por tanto disfrutaras de mis caricias-concluyo, yo solo atine a gemir un si cuando el acaricio mis senos, me había rendido, quería que él me poseyera, que me marcara como su hembra, quería sentir su salvajes caricias.

Él no espero más se puso de pie, se desvistió frente a mí, él era perfecto, no pude apartar la vista del adonis que tenía ante mi recorrí con la mirada todo su cuerpo, yo no había visto hombres desnudos antes pero sabía que el que estaba frente a mi estaba muy bien dotado, me pregunte si el cabria dentro de mí, porque lo dudaba. Me saco de mi meditación cuando de un rápido movimiento me coloco de rodillas y se situó tras de mí, me asusté mucho, pero el con sus caricias me hizo olvidar mis temores, de a poco me fue inclinando hasta que quede en la posición de perrito, sosteniéndome con mis brazos y mis rodillas, cuando me di cuenta de la posición fue tarde, de un solo movimiento Inuyasha entro en mí, mis brazos cedieron, pero no caí pues Inuyasha me sostuvo de la cintura, me dejo nuevamente de rodillas y se quedó quieto un momento, me dolía mucho, pero poco a poco el dolor desapareció e Inuyasha comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, él gruñía de placer y yo gemía su nombre, sentía que alcanzaba el cielo, sentía que iba a desfallecer de tanta pasión, sentí que aumentaba el vaivén y fue cuando alcance las estrellas, dos estacadas después Inuyasha se detuvo y sentí dos cosas, su semen ingresar a mi vientre y sus colmillos perforar mi piel, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, y caer al suelo tocando mi cuello, luego mire a inuyasha con reproche el solo gruño se recostó a mi lado me tomo de la cintura, acerco su rostro a mi cuello y lambio la mordida hasta que dejo de sangrar, luego me miro a los ojos y con un gruñido gutural dijo:

-Mia-sentencio, el macho había vuelto.

Dejen Reviews!

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Nota1: Gracias ****miko kaoru-sama****,****serena tsukino chiba**** por seguir la historia, también se agradece a ****sonia sandria**** y ****azucenas45**** por dejar ****Reviews, espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Nota2: ****azucenas45**** gracias por la sugerencia la tomare en cuenta en lo que resta de la historia.**

**Capítulo #3 Decisión**

La vida da giros inesperados, un día se está enamorada de una persona inalcanzable y al otro lo tienes para ti pero ya no lo quieres pues se quebró la imagen que tenias de él.

Sentía mi cuerpo dolorido y mi alma quebrantada temía abrir los ojos y comprobar que todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada no haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Sentía el pecho de inuyasha pegado a mi espalda, sus garras aferradas a mi cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, sentía que se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos y pude distinguir a duras penas la húmeda pared de la cueva, tuve deseos de llorar al comprobar que mi pesadilla era la cruel realidad, me encontraba desnuda en los brazos de Inuyasha. Me repuse al instante pues tenía que ser fuerte no podía quebrantarme ahora ya que esta era mi única oportunidad de escapar.

Con mucho cuidado fui separando sus garras de mi cintura y pude sentir nuevamente sus garras acariciar mi piel, inevitablemente ese pequeño movimiento me trajo recuerdos no deseados, sacudí la cabeza para espantarlos, ahora tenía que salir lo antes posible de la cueva para alejarme de Inuyasha, con mucha dificultad pude separarme de él, cuando lo hice me quede mirando a mi alrededor hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, el hitoe de Inuyasha, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a mi acompañante me lo coloque como otras veces, cuando termine tome los fragmentos que estaban junto a los restos de mi camisa escolar y me dirigí hacia la salida de la cueva, al llegar a la entrada me detuve un momento no quería que las cosas quedaran así pero por ahora era lo mejor, retomando nuevas fuerzas termine de salir de la cueva, al ver el paisaje exterior quede nuevamente deslumbrada, el paisaje era más hermoso que la noche anterior.

Donde antes había luciérnagas ahora había mariposas y libélulas danzando sobre el agua, gracias al sol y al vapor de la cascada se formaban dos hermosos arcoíris, era un paraíso.

Retome nuevamente mi caminata pues tenía que llegar a mi destino lo antes posible no había tiempo que perder.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas de caminata pare a descansar, el poco tiempo que llevaba caminando había sido agotador pues me dolía mucho el cuerpo, mis pies estaban sangrando, tenía unas cuantas laceraciones en ellos a causa de las rocas , me arrepentía de no haber buscado los zapatos en la cueva aunque ahora que lo pensaba no se acordaba si había llegado con ellos puestos a la cueva, y se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba divagando, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido si continuaba así Inuyasha la lograría alcanzar. Retomo su camino y siguió caminando por un poco más de tiempo hasta que llego a su objetivo, el pozo.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse al borde del pozo, lo contemplo por un momento e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar. Lloro por todo lo que había vivido el día anterior y por su incierto futuro no sabía que iba a hacer de ahora en delante solo tenía una cosa en claro.

Tenía que alejarse de Inuyasha por un tiempo indefinido.

Se sentó al borde del pozo y miro hacia la oscuridad de él. Todavía podría sentir todo los sentimientos que la embargaron desde la mañana anterior. Toco su pecho al sentir palpitar los fragmentos, los tomo en su mano derecha y los contemplo, no podía creer todo lo que podía desatar el tener en su poder tres fragmentos de una perla maldita. Los apretó con su palma sentía mucha cólera todo había comenzado por esos tres insignificantes fragmentos…

Flashback

_Era una mañana como todas las demás, mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando ramen, cuando de un momento a otro fuimos atacados por cientos de demonios. Miroku luchaba con su báculo sagrado para derrotar algunos demonios ya que no podía usar su agujero porque habías insectos venenosos volando a su alrededor lo que solo podía significar una cosa._

_-Naraku no seas cobarde sal de donde estés- grito Inuyasha_

_Un quejido me hizo ver a mi derecha, Sango había sido herida no se miraba que fuera grave pero le impediría seguir peleando con el Hiraikotsu, a causa de esto Miroku se había distraído, así que había sido golpeado. Tan fuerte había sido el golpe que se desmayo irremediablemente._

_-Excelencia- Lo llamo Sango sin bajar la guardia para no caer en otra artimaña de Naraku. Teníamos que actuar rápido para derrotar a toda esta horda de demonios._

_-Kirara saca a Shippo y a Miroku de aquí-Le grite para que lograra escucharme, enseguida con ayuda de Shippo subieron a Miroku al lomo de Kirara, rápidamente emprendieron Vuelo alejándose del campo de batalla. _

_Me concentre nuevamente en la batalla, tenía que demostrarle a Inuyasha que podía ser de utilidad, en el campo de batalla. _

_La batalla estaba durando demasiado tiempo, llevábamos gran parte del día tratando de derrotar a todos esos demonios y aunque aviamos acabado con muchos todavía quedaban los más fuertes, y nosotros nos encontrábamos agotados._

_Inuyasha seguía batallando con mucho esfuerzo, yo ya no tenía flechas y mi arco estaba partido por la mitad a causa de defender a una inconsciente Sango, teníamos que acabar con esta batalla pronto ya que Sango necesitaba ser atendida por la anciana Kaede para detener el sangrado de su costado._

_Retorne mi mirada al campo de batalla al sentir el cambio del viento, algo no andaba bien, mire a Inuyasha quien estaba apoyado en su espada, el tenía su cabeza gacha y sus platinados cabellos cubrían su rostro, tenía una gran herida en su abdomen que sangraba mucho, de pronto levanto la cabeza y mostro su rostro, el se había convertido en demonio. Temblé al ver su sádica sonrisa, de un movimiento casi imperceptible acabo con el demonio que le había provocado la herida del abdomen, cuando el cuerpo del enemigo cayó inerte al suelo Inuyasha aterrizo con agilidad al lado del cuerpo del antes demonio. Él me daba la espalda pero aun así pude distinguir como levantaba su brazo y lamia la sangre se sus garras, lo cual me provoco unas terribles arcadas._

_Luego se volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos, sentía que estaba recorriéndome con su mirada rojiza, rápidamente llego a mi lado y se arrodillo para estar a mi altura, me miro nuevamente a los ojos y un susurro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios _

_-Al fin serás mía- No lo comprendí hasta que de un rápido movimiento me había tumbado en el suelo._

_-Inuyasha que haces-dije casi gritando, no podía moverme pues el tenia mis manos sujetas con una de él y la otra recorría con descaro mi cuerpo, podía sentir su lengua pasar por mi cuello marcando un recorrido ardiente con su lengua._

_-Detente- demande con urgencia pero el parecía no escucharme-Inuyasha detente… por favor- solloce, estaba muy asustada._

_De un momento a otro me sentí libre mire a mi costado y vi a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo al lado de él estaba el Hiraikotsu de Sango, mire hacia el lado de donde se suponía había venido el arma y pude ver a Sango parada con dificultad._

_-Corre - grito pero no pude moverme de la impresión –Corre- volvió a repetir, esta vez sí reaccione. Comencé a correr hacia el bosque, no quería dejarla sola pero sabía que Inuyasha no le haría daño porque su objetivo era yo, y entre más me alejara más segura se encontraría ella. _

Fin Flashback

Después lo único que recuerdo fue que había corrido sin un rumbo fijo, y que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche me había caído un par de veces pero sin lastímame de gravedad, lo que paso después ya es historia.

Un rugido animal me saco de mis recuerdos, algo o mejor dicho Inuyasha se acercaba a gran velocidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada me iría a mi época por un tiempo indefinido, así que guarde nuevamente los fragmentos de la perla, tome impulso y salte hacia la oscuridad del pozo.

Dejen Reviews!

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Nota: Mine,****Nahomi de Granchester****, ****sonia sandria****,**** esmerli,****miko kaoru-sama****, ****setsuna17**** gracias por sus Reviews, espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Capítulo #4 Tratando de olvidar**

Cuando caes te levantas, cuando el día acaba la noche comienza, cuando tienes un problema buscas solución, pero cuando la persona a la cual mas amas te lástima que haces? Perdonar pero no olvidar.

La tranquilidad inundo mi ser al ser rodeada por la luz morada del pozo. Cuando me trasladaba de una época a otra mi alma se llenaba de paz y mi mente se despejaba, me gustaba sentirme así, supongo que lo que sentía en ese momento era lo que te esperaba al morir, eso me hizo sentir feliz tal vez si moría no seguiría sintiendo el vacio de la decepción amorosa provocada por su otra parte, su compañero, su esposo pues a los ojos de las leyes youkai Inuyasha la había convertido en su compañera por el resto de su vida era una unión más poderosa que el matrimonio, pero si ella moría Inuyasha también tendría el mismo destino y aunque él me había lastimado, no podría condenarlo a muerte. Según lo que me conto Sango cuando un youkai marca a su hembra esta unía su alma con la de él. Por eso no pensaba en la muerte como una solución.

Cuando la magia dejo de rodearme, nuevamente comencé a sentir toda la tristeza dentro de mi ser, levante mi cabeza para comprobar mi ubicación y me di cuenta que ya había llegado a lo que se supone es mi hogar.

Con dificultad me puse de pie y comencé a subir la escalera para salir del pozo, me detuve un momento para tomar aire pues las heridas escocían mucho, rápidamente me repuse y retome mi labor. Al llegar arriba me senté a la orilla del pozo y contemple su oscuridad, si quería estar sin Inuyasha tenía que poner mi plan en marcha.

Me puse de pie y coloque mis manos a la orilla del pozo, esperaba que funcionara pues no conocía otra forma para sellar el pozo, así que me concentre y comencé a expulsar mi poder espiritual cuando me sentí preparada comencé a recitar una oración en vos baja, cuando termine una gran luz salió del pozo y sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban así que con dificultad me senté al lado del pozo, cuando la luz ceso comencé a sentir un poco mas de energía, pero no la suficiente como para caminar así que me quedaría un momento más recuperando fuerzas para poder ingresar dentro de la casa.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida ni por cuánto tiempo solo sabía que había sido horas por la oscuridad que rodeaba a la Pagoga, se puso de pie pues ya se sentía con más fuerza, se giro y miro el pozo, se dio cuenta que el sello había funcionado al ver una barrera rodeándolo, agradecía haber aprendido ese conjuro cuando la anciana Kaede la había instruido un poco en el manejo de sus poderes, con eso podría mantener a Inuyasha lejos de su época, al menos por un tiempo.

Se sintió muy bien consigo misma por haberlo logrado a la primera, así que motivada por su gran trabajo emprendió el camina hacia la casa, al llegar a la puerta toco para ver si había alguien en casa, al ver que nadie abría la puerta busco la llave que estaba oculta tras un florero, al encontrarla casi grita de alegría, su madre nunca cambiaba ese habito de ocultar una llave de repuesto fuera de casa, con rapidez la tomo y abrió la puerta, dentro no había luz así que busco el interruptor y encendió la luz, por un momento la luz la cegó un poco pero sus ojos rápidamente se acostumbraron a ella, comencé a recorrer la estancia con la mirada y mis ojos divisaron una nota que estaba en la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada, con cuidado cerré nuevamente la puerta con llave coloque la llave en la mesa y tome la nota y comencé a leerla…

Querida Kagome

No sabíamos cuando volverías así que no te pudimos esperar, tu tía se encuentra un poco enferma así que tu abuelo y yo nos quedaremos unos días con ella. Sota se quedara en casa de un amigo para no perder clases. No te preocupes por Buyo lo dejamos donde la vecina. Si regresas en estos días compra algo de comida ya que no pude ir de compras. Deje dinero sobre el refrigerador.

Te quiere mucho

Naomi

Así que se encontraba sola por un tiempo, eso la tranquilizo un poco no quería que su mama viera el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba. Dejo la nota donde estaba y apago la luz, quería descansar un poco así que se dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar a él encendió la luz, se quedo contemplando su cuarto un momento, parecía el cuarto de una niña con todo ese color rosado, se sintió decepcionada ya no era una niña en ningún sentido, camino hacia el espejo grande que había en su habitación se situó frente a él con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, no quería ver su reflejo pero tenía que comprobar el estado en que se encontraba así que abrió los ojos y miro su reflejo.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero se prometió que esta sería su última noche para descargar todo el sufrimiento que sentía, mañana trataría de ser la de siempre, pero ahora trataría de liberar su alma, contemplo su reflejo no se parecía a ella misma en nada.

Su mejía derecha estaba muy inflamada, tenía muchos cortes en sus rodillas a causa de las caídas, miro más detenidamente sus brazos los cuales tenían en varios lugares rasguños provocados por las garras de Inuyasha pero nada tan serio como las heridas en sus muñecas, estas todavía sangraban, además estaba toda llana de tierra y sangre seca y mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros si alguien me miraba así le causaría el mayor susto de su vida, eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Tome mi ropa de dormir, una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Al llegar cerré la puerta con seguro aunque estuviera sola en casa no dejaba de hacerlo. Rápidamente me quite el hitoe de Inuyasha me coloque bajo la regadera abrí el grifo de agua fría. Comencé a revisar todas las heridas de mi cuerpo limpiando cada una de ellas, también limpie con más fuerza la sangre entre mis pierna, quería volver a sentirme limpia, frote mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que algunas heridas volvían a sangrar no le tome importancia esas heridas pronto dejarían de sangrar pero las de su alma no.

Cuando se sintió mejor se envolvió con la toalla, luego se dirigió al lavamanos saco la caja de primeros auxilios, bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó en el, luego fue vendando todas sus heridas al finalizar dejo ordenado el baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al llegar al cuarto no encendió la luz, solo fue directamente a la cama se acostó en ella y se dispuso a descansar, ya no lloraría, trataría de olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior. Haría como si nunca hubiera pasado y cuando se sintiera lista enfrentaría a Inuyasha y arreglaría su situación, pero por ahora lo único que quería hacer era descansar y olvidar…

Cuando desperté me sentía mucho mejor así que para comenzar con mis planes de olvidar regresaría a clases, mire mi reloj aun era temprano así que comencé a alistarme, tendría que pensar una buena excusa para justificar todas mis heridas, tal vez una trágica caída por las escaleras del templo sería perfecto porque no podía llegar diciéndole a mis amigas que Inuyasha era el causante de todas esas heridas. Un vacio se instalo nuevamente en mi corazón al pensar nuevamente en el, si quería reponerme no podía pensar más en él, así que desde ese día mi meta era no pensar en Inuyasha.

Con ese objetivo en mente me repuse bien durante las tres semanas siguientes, pero a la cuarta mi estado de ánimo empeoraba rápidamente no me sentía muy bien, podía sentir en mi corazón los llamados constantes de Inuyasha sabía que el todos los días intentaba traspasar el pozo porque en los momentos que lo hacia la barrera temblaba un poco y se mantenía así hasta que el dejaba de intentarlo, eso me estaba menguando mi energía espiritual porque tenía que fortalecer la barrera constantemente.

Otra vez me dirigí rápidamente al baño desde una semana atrás la comida no me sentaba bien, cuando termine me quede un momento recostada en el suelo el frio me ayudaba a disminuir los mareos, y como una bofetada en la cara me llegaron a la mente las palabras de una conversación que tuve con Sango unos días antes del enfrentamiento con Naraku…

Flashback

_-Se acerca la primavera-Dijo Sango con preocupación_

_-sí, es una hermosa época-dije sin tomarle importancia_

_-Ese no es el problema- y me miro con tanta preocupación que también me preocupe_

_-¿Entonces cual es?- Le pregunte, no entendía su angustia_

_-Es el tiempo cuando los youkais son fértiles- La mire sin entender todavía así que prosiguió –Al ser más fértiles buscan a su hembra para aparearse durante esta época ya que quieren reproducirse-_

_-No le veo el problema solo quieren procrear –Dije con tranquilidad_

_-sí pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, porque se irritan fácilmente, están dispuestos a defender a su compañera ante el mínimo peligro así que hay que mantenernos lejos de ellos durante esta época- _

_-si está bien coincidí- Era mejor alejarse por un tiempo de los youkais._

Fin Flashback

No podía estarme pasando esto a mí, tenía que ser una conclusión errónea, lleve mis manos al vientre y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Oh Kami no ahora- dije en un sollozo.

**Dejen ****Reviews!**

**Continuará….**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Agradecimientos a: ****miko kaoru-sama****, ****sonia sandria****, ****setsuna17****, ****aky9110****, ****yue-taisho****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****Joh chan,**** Mine,****sayaaomes****, ****Danynekko**** y ****mili-chan-taisho98**** gracias por dejar ****Reviews****.**

**Gracias por sus sugerencias espero les guste este capítulo que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo #5 Despertando**

El mundo es cambiante y los acontecimientos que ocurren en tu vida son las líneas que escriben tu destino, son la diferencia entre los que quieres por futuro y lo que realmente ocurrirá, todo depende de tus acciones y de lo que quieras.

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello sentía que despertaba de un sueño muy profundo, sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un encierro en donde la oscuridad había sido mi única compañía.

Fui reincorporándome poco a poco ya que sentía mi cuerpo muy agarrotado, cuando estuve finalmente de pie abrí mis ojos y observe el lugar donde me encontraba, rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba en una cueva que se encontraba tras una cascada.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a este lugar, así que comencé a observar con más detenimiento el lugar y gracias a eso pude distinguir mi Hakama y kosode tirados en el suelo, y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que me encontraba desnudo, así que recogí mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente.

Cuando complete mi tarea pude distinguir otras piezas de ropa que no me pertenecían, así que me acerque a ellas y las tome con mis manos, pero nuevamente cayeron al suelo al haberlas soltado, pues me había sorprendido comprobar a quien le pertenecían esas prendas. Había descubierto que eran de ella, de Kagome.

Así que comencé a buscarla más adentro de la cueva para ver si se encontraba herida, además necesitaba una explicación de lo que había pasado, pero por más que la busque no la encontré en toda la cueva, eso quería decir que ya se había marchado así que la tenía que ir a buscar inmediatamente.

Pero me detuve en seco al distinguir el olor de Kagome impregnado en todo mi cuerpo, algo no andaba bien, porque eso solo quería decir que había estado por un tiempo muy prolongado al lado de Kagome y no sé en que circunstancias, me preocupaba aun más no poder recordar los acontecimientos pasados, además sentía que algo me faltaba, me sentía incompleto y angustiado como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de mi alma, sabía que algo malo había pasado en este lugar y me asustaban las conclusiones a las cuales estaba llegando, así que nuevamente recogí las extrañas ropas de Kagome y salí de la cueva para ir a buscarla.

Al salir, el sol que estaba en lo alto me segó pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la claridad y cuando pude examinar el lugar donde me encontraba me di cuenta que estaba en una cascada, pero no cualquier cascada sino una que conocía muy bien ya que este lugar era el que visitaba las noches de luna nueva, 51 años en el pasado cuando aun no tenía amigos con los que pasar esas noches de incertidumbre. No recordaba cómo había llegado nuevamente a este lugar pero tenía que buscar lo antes posible a Kagome, porque sentía que no podía estar sin ella a mi lado y eso me preocupo de sobremanera porque ¿Desde cuándo la necesitaba tanto?, es cierto que la quería siempre conmigo pero ahora era diferente, sentía que la necesitaba como si fuera el aire que tenía que respirar, la necesitaba como los peces necesitan el agua para vivir, sentía que sin ella a mi lado mi mundo dejaba de existir , este sentimiento era algo nuevo para mí, no lo había sentido ni cuando tenía a Kikyo en el pasado, es mas con Kikyo no había sentido ni la pequeña parte de la necesidad que sentía en estos momentos.

Así que sin más tiempo que perder comencé a olfatear el aire para ver si percibía su dulce aroma, y cuando lo percibí pude distinguir que no solo olía su efluvio sino que un fuerte aroma mío estaba impregnado en ella, era mucho más fuerte que el olor que podría tener mi hitoe y eso solo podía significar una unión muy fuerte, la unión que nacía en la hembra de un youkai cuando ya se habían apareado, eso solo significaba que Kagome se había convertido en mi compañera. El cómo había pasado no lo recordaba pero sentía que eso era lo que había pasado, porque mi aroma en ella era una advertencia para los demás youkais, si otro youkai la tocaba yo tenía el derecho de destruir a ese youkai. Esa era la ley youkai.

Mi preocupación volvió porque no sabía si le había hecho daño al hacerla mi compañera, así que tenía que saber el estado en que se encontraba porque si había huido después de lo que le había hecho significaba que le había hecho daño.

Deje de pensar tanto y comencé a correr a toda la velocidad que podía, siguiendo su rastro a lo largo del bosque, rápidamente pude orientarme y me di cuenta que el camino que había tomado Kagome la llevaba directo al pozo y eso solo quería decir una cosa 'Va a regresar a su época' completo mi consciencia, así que aumente la velocidad porque tenía que impedir que se fuera ahora de mi lado.

Mientras corría me comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza no quería parar hasta alcanzar a Kagome pero el dolor se me hizo insoportable así que detuve mi carrera y me apoye en un árbol para tratar de controlarlo pero en ese mismo instante comenzaron a golpear mi mente todos los recuerdo de la noche anterior, logré recordar absolutamente todo, recordé el momento en que mi youkai tomo posesión de mi, el momento en que me abalance sobre Kagome, el ataque de Sango por impedir que le hiciera daño a Kagome, mis garras lastimando a Sango por frustrar mi ataque, mi casería para encontrar a Kagome, el rostro de Kagome al sentirse atrapada, una Kagome desmayada en mis brazos, una cascada con un hermoso paisaje nocturno, una cueva tras la cascada, mis labios recorriendo su piel, las ordenes de Kagome para que me detuviera, un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna a causa del golpe que me había dado ella, mis garras frustrando su huída, las duras palabras que le dije, los intentos de Kagome por liberarse, el olor a las lagrimas de ella, mis garras destruyendo su vestimenta, mi cuerpo mancillando el de ella sin piedad, los gemidos de ambos, y finalmente una unión completada con mi marca en su piel.

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron de llegar y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo lance un rugido animal, que resonó a lo largo del bosque, ya que me sentía muy mal, estaba furioso conmigo, había sido muy débil al dejar salir a mi youkai en esta época, había hecho las cosas mal y todo por haber sido herido de gravedad en la batalla contra esos youkais enviados por Naraku. Lo que más lamentaba era el hecho de que la persona más afectada con todo lo ocurrido había sido Kagome, mi dulce Kagome.

Si hubiera hecho a Kagome mi compañera la primavera pasada no hubiera pasado todo esto, pero yo no quería obligar a Kagome a crecer tan rápido, ya que en ese entonces todavía tenía 15 años, y yo quería esperar al menos hasta que ella tuviera 18 años para hacerla mi compañera, pero mi youkai no desperdicio el tiempo y a la menor oportunidad que tuvo salió a cumplir lo que yo no había hecho todavía.

Rápidamente me reincorpore y retome mi camino porque con lamentarme no podría enmendar todo el daño que había causado, además mi prioridad era pedirle perdón a Kagome y de todo corazón esperaba que al menos escuchara mi versión de los hechos porque no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Al llegar al pozo no la encontré por ningún lado, así que rápidamente salte dentro del pozo para seguirla a la época moderna, pero algo había salido mal porque la luz violeta que significaba el buen funcionamiento del pozo nunca me envolvió, solo había llegado al fondo del pozo, algo había hecho mal así que salí del pozo y me lance nuevamente esperando que esta vez la magia si funcionara pero como la vez anterior nada ocurrió, eso rompió todo dominio sobre mi y enloquecí, comencé a golpear el fondo del pozo con mis garras hasta que mis manos comenzaron a sangrar y mis esperanzas habían desaparecido.

Ya resignado a que nada iba a ocurrir me deje caer de rodillas en el fondo del pozo y comencé llorar como cuando era un niño y recién había perdido a mi mamá. Había perdido a Kagome y no sabía si el pozo volvería a funcionar, no me importaba si alguien me encontraba con la guardia baja y me miraba en estas circunstancias, ya nada me importaba porque la persona que mas amaba había dejado de estar presente en mi vida y no sabía si algún día la volvería a ver.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esta situación, las últimas cuatro semanas habían sido un infierno, la vida ya no tenía sentido y sentía un gran vacío en el alma. Todos los días iba al pozo y trataba de traspasarlo pero como el primer día nada cambiaba, el pozo ahora era como cualquier otro de esta época.

Mi vida se había convertido en una rutina donde lo único que hacía era esperar su regreso en el pozo, y solo me apartaba del lugar cuando iba a cazar dos veces al día, las noches cuando me iba al árbol milenario a descansar o cuando iba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a ver como se encontraban mis amigos.

Si, ellos todavía me consideraban su amigo aun después de haberlos enfrentado un día después de la partida de Kagome y haberles contado todo lo ocurrido desde la batalla con Naraku, les había contado todo incluyendo los acontecimientos con Kagome omitiendo solo algunos detalles de la noche que pase con Kagome. Ellos se enojaron mucho al principio pero no me odiarlo y al ver lo arrepentido que me encontraba me fueron comprendiendo poco a poco y ahora me ayudan a soportar todo esto dándome ánimos y brindándome su apoyo y hasta Sango me había perdonado por haberla lastimado ese día.

Ya otro día mas estaba acabando así que me dispuse a volver a la aldea, ya estaba llegando cuando el viento trajo un olor muy dulce que conocía a la perfección, no lo pensé dos veces, y comencé a correr al lugar que momentos antes había dejado, cuando llegue casi derrame lagrimas de felicidad al verla tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus cabellos largos danzando al ritmo del viento apoyada a la orilla del viento.

-Kagome- Dije en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar, así que me fui acercando lentamente para no asustarla hasta que quede a poca distancia de ella.

- Kagome- Repetí con todo el amor que sentía en mi alma.

Ella levanto su rostro y me miro fijamente, no podía descifrar lo que ella estaba sintiendo pues su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento más que tranquilidad. De un rápido movimiento ella se levanto del pozo acorto la poca distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Inuyasha-Susurro en un suspiro lleno de anhelo, y fue hasta ese momento que me recupere de la impresión y correspondí su abrazo con todo el amor que me era posible.

**Dejen ****Reviews!**

**Continuará….**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Nota: Espero disculpen la tardanza pero estaba terminando periodo en la universidad así que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que estaré actualizando más seguido gracias!**

**También gracias a: ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****miko kaoru-sama****, ****setsuna17****, ****valesan****, ****liian-chan****, ****Alex Taisho, ****sonia sandria****, ****inuxkaglovelove, ****Mine y ****mili-chan-taisho98**** por sus Reviews**

**Capítulo #6 Un nuevo comienzo**

La vida toma rumbos insospechados, en los que muchas veces no estamos preparados para hacer frente a ese nuevo desafío, pero al sentir que no puedes más, buscar un apoyo es la solución, porque cuando te sientes solo siempre hay alguien dispuesto a brindar ese apoyo que tú necesitas.

-Kagome- escuche en la lejanía

-Kagome hija, estas bien?- era mi madre la que me llamaba y tocaba insistentemente la puerta

-Si madre estoy bien, enseguida salgo- dije reincorporándome del piso

-Está bien, la cena esta lista baja lo más pronto posible, Sota y el abuelo ya están esperando-

-Si- termine diciendo para que estuviera tranquila

Pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose del baño, mire mi rostro en el espejo del lavamanos y pude ver el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado durante toda la tarde, no sabía cuándo me había quedado dormida pero había pasado toda la tarde en el frio piso de azulejo intentando asimilar mi actual estado.

Me lave la cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi llanto, salí del baño y me dirigirme a la cocina donde mi familia estaba esperándome para cenar, cuando llegue levantaron sus rostros y me miraron con preocupación, efectivamente estaban preocupados por mí ya que mi estado de animo últimamente no había sido el mejor pero habían estado al margen y mi madre había evitado que Sota y el abuelo hicieran preguntas sobre Inuyasha o el por qué no había regresado todavía a la época antigua, y lo agradecía de todo corazón porque no sería capaz de contarles todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido el día antes de regresar a esta época.

Me senté y les regale la mejor sonrisa que pude, ellos se tranquilizaron un poco y nos dispusimos a cenar, mire el plato de comida y el estómago se me revolvió nuevamente pero lo controle rápidamente para evitar preocupar más a mi familia, tenía que corroborar mis sospechas así que después de comer iría a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo para salir de la duda y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Kagome acurre algo, no has comido nada- La pregunta de mi madre me trajo nuevamente a la realidad

-No, es solo que tengo poco apetito- Conteste rápidamente

-Últimamente has comido poco, no estarás enferma? Mañana si quieres podríamos ir a un médico par…-

-No… estoy bien no es necesario ir a un médico, es solo que estoy preocupada porque estoy muy atrasada con los trabajos del instituto- Conteste rápidamente para que no siguiera con sus especulaciones

-Está bien pero no debes descuidar tu salud- Fue lo último que dijo pero en su rostro pude leer claramente que no había quedado contenta con mi respuesta, pero no podía contarle nada a mi madre hasta estar segura de mis sospechas.

La cena pasó sin más contratiempos, cuando termine de lavar los platos fui rápidamente a la farmacia a comprar la prueba, al regresar todos estaban en sus cuartos así que subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y le puse seguro para que nadie entrara, leí las instrucciones de la prueba para saber cómo usarla, al terminar la puse en el escritorio porque no la podría hacer hasta en la mañana, así que me dirigí al armario saque mi pijama y me quite la ropa, al estar en ropa interior me coloque frente al espejo y contemple mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, ahora solo quedaban algunas cicatrices de las garras de Inuyasha y los moretones ya habían desaparecido, afortunadamente para cuando mi familia regreso ya no tenía tantas heridas y el golpe de mi rostro ya había desaparecido. En cuanto a mis amigas se habían asustado tanto de ver mi estado que me acompañaban hasta la puerta de la casa para evitar que volviera a caer de las escaleras del templo, al menos ellas se creyeron ese cuento, a mi familia le había dicho que los golpes habían sido consecuencias de la última lucha contra Naraku y que por eso me quedaría unos cuantos días en la época moderna, claro que los días se convirtieron en semanas pero ellos se había mantenido al margen con sus interrogantes.

Toque mi vientre aun plano y pude imaginar a un niño entre mis brazos idéntico a inuyasha, con sus ojos dorados que mostraban mucha calidez, con colmillos que sobresalían de su pequeña boca y sus orejitas de perrito que se movían sobre su cabecita con mechones de cabello plateado, y lo quise, así de simple, quise esa pequeña posibilidad, quise que la sospecha se convirtiera en certeza, quise que ese bebe fuera real, no quería que esa esperanza desapareciera, yo ya quería a mi hijo; al hijo de Inuyasha.

Una sola lagrima cayo por mi mejilla pero esta vez era diferente, era de felicidad porque aunque todavía me sentía dolida con inuyasha no cambiaría nada si este bebe era real, porque ya no concebía una vida sin él y sin inuyasha.

Me coloque la pijama y me acosté en la cama abrazando mi vientre ya que quería proteger ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida y por primera vez desde mi regreso pude descansar sin ninguna pesadilla durante el resto de la noche.

Al despertar en la mañana me sentí muy feliz, así que tome mis cosas de aseo y la prueba de embarazo y fui rápidamente al baño, le coloque el seguro a la puerta y me dispuse a seguir las instrucciones de la prueba, al terminar la coloque sobre el lavamanos y me senté a la orilla de la bañera para esperar el resultado ya que me encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa.

La espera fue una eternidad donde solo podía imaginarme como podría ser mi bebe, todo lo que podría enseñarle y todo el amor que recibiría de mi familia y amigos.

La alarma del reloj que había colocado me saco de mi ensoñación así que temblando de pies a cabeza tome la prueba y vi el resultado.

-Dos rayas azules- Dije entre un sollozo de felicidad, el resultado era positivo, tendría un hijo de Inuyasha.

No podía dejar de llorar un bebe iba a cambiar no solo mi vida sino la de mi familia y por supuesto la de Inuyasha, así que tendría que tomar fuerzas para enfrentar a mi familia y contarles sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia, y cuando me sintiera preparada regresaría nuevamente a la época antigua para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

Con mis fuerzas renovadas termine mi aseo personal y me coloque el uniforme del instituto, al terminar me dirigí a la cocina donde ya se encontraba mi familia, respire profundamente salude a mi familia y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía, los mire a todos tome un poco de jugo y me dispuse a contarles la buena nueva.

-Bueno yo… quería decirles algo…-comencé pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta

-Tranquila hija, sea lo que sea nosotros siempre te apoyaremos- Dijo mi madre tomándome las manos

-Gracias madre- Dije con toda sinceridad me sentía muy bien a su lado –Lo que quería decirles es que yo… yo… yoestoyembarazada-dije rápidamente pero por sus caras pude saber que no me habían entendido –Familia estoy embarazada-Repetí nuevamente, baje la cabeza cerré los ojos y espere sus reacciones que nos tardaron en llegar pero de la manera que no esperaba.

-Oh hija- Dijo mi madre abrazándome, abrí los ojos y vi a mi abuelo llorando y diciendo lo feliz que se sentía y a Sota gritando que sería tío y que su sobrino tendría orejas de perro.

Yo me sentía desconcertada así que no pude corresponder al abrazo de mi madre y comencé a llorar sin consuelo porque no entendía sus reacciones.

-Hija tranquila- me dijo mi madre y dejo de abrazarme para ver mi rostro y secar mis lágrimas

-Pero madre yo…-comencé pero no me dejo terminar

-Shhhhhh, tranquila el angustiarte no te hará bien-Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca para que no siguiera hablando y prosiguió - te conozco hija y desde el instante en que apareció Inuyasha yo supe que esto tarde o temprano pasaría porque me di cuenta del amor que crecía dentro de ti cada día que pasabas al lado de él, claro que pensé que al menos esperarías hasta que terminaras el instituto, pero yo sé que Inuyasha te ama con toda su alma y si esto paso ahora es porque ya están preparados para afrontar lo que viene juntos, ahora tienen que velar por ese nuevo ser que se forma dentro de ti y tomar las precauciones necesarias para que puedas seguir con los viajes sin poner tu vida y la del bebe en riesgo- Concluyo y yo solo pude abrazarla con todo mi amor y decirle lo mucho que la quería

-Ahora dime cuanto tienes de embarazo y que pasa con Inuyasha, porque no ha venido por ti?- me pregunto cuando termine de abrazarla

-Bueno cumpliré un mes e Inuyasha no ha venido porque tuvimos una pelea, madre –Le conteste

-Es decir que no sabe de tu embarazo?-Me pregunto alzando un poco la voz, me sobresalto un poco su reacción así que solo asentí con la cabeza

-Kagome tienes que regresar y contarle lo del bebe, no puedes negarle la oportunidad de saber de su hijo por una absurda pelea de adolecentes inmaduros-

-Pero madre…-

-Pero nada Kagome, no te voy a presionar pero tienes que enfrentarlo lo antes posible, y espero que afrontes esta situación como la mujer que ahora eres, yo sé que eres fuerte hija así que podrás ser una buena madre para tu hijo-

-Si madre- fue todo lo que pude decir

-Ahora come algo antes de irte al instituto, porque tienes que alimentar muy bien a mi futuro nieto-Dijo poniendo un plato con comida frente a mí y sonriéndome como siempre

-Papa ya deja de llorar y come tú también… Sota come rápido o llegaras tarde a la escuela-

-Si mama… Kagome? mi sobrino será tan fuerte como mi amigo orejas de perro?-Me pregunto Sota con entusiasmo

-Quizás Sota- Le conteste con la esperanza que mi bebe fuera como me lo había imaginado ayer

-Que bien podre conocer a mi biznieto antes de partir al otro mundo- Dijo mi abuelo y casi me caigo de la silla por sus palabras tan fuera de lugar

-Papa no creo que nos dejes pronto así que no seas tan fatalista- Le dijo mi madre al abuelo, el solo le hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño regañado por su madre y continuo comiendo, Sota y yo solo nos reímos de su gracioso gesto.

Cuando termine me dirigí normalmente al instituto, cuando llegue y vi a mis amigas tuve miedo de sus reacciones así que no les conté sobre mi embarazo, por lo menos no tendría que enfrentarla todavía ya que era viernes y mañana esperaba regresar a la época antigua para arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha.

Así, sin más novedades transcurrió el resto de la tarde, por la noche arregle las cosas que esta vez llevaría conmigo entre las cuales incluía las vitaminas que mi madre había comprado en la tarde y algunas golosinas saladas que me ayudaban con las náuseas.

Esa noche no creo haber dormido mucho así que por la mañana me sentía un poco cansada pero aun así me prepare, desayune y me dispuse a regresar. Mi familia me acompaño hasta el pozo. Estando lista para saltar comenzaron a despedirse como si no fueran a verme por un largo tiempo y con los cambios de humor no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza por separarme de ellos, al terminar con la despedida me dejaron sola en la pagoda, así que inhale profundamente y salte dentro del pozo.

La luz morada me envolvió rápidamente y comencé a traspasar la barrera del tiempo, siempre me había preguntado porque el pozo solo nos permite a Inuyasha y a mi viajar por medio de él, pero creo que era con el propósito de unirnos, porque estábamos predestinados a estar juntos desde siempre y prueba de ello era el ser la reencarnación de Kikio es decir que nuestras almas siempre se buscarían y a pesar que Inuyasha no pudo hacer una vida con Kikio ahora el destino nos había unido y esta vez eran una unión que solo la muerte del otro aria la diferencia y aun así nuestras almas siempre se buscarían en el más allá y si uno reencarnara el otro también lo aria para estar siempre juntos.

Mis pies tocaron el fondo del pozo mire hacia el cielo y vi un cielo despejado tan azul y claro que te llenaba de tranquilidad, así que comencé a subir por la pared del pozo ayudándome con algunas enredaderas que colgaban de él, con algo de dificultad termine mi ascenso y al llegar al final estire mi vestido y me senté en la orilla del pozo, baje la mochila de mi espalda y comencé a recobrar el aliento perdido por el esfuerzo.

- Kagome- Escuche en un susurro traído por el viento

Levante el rostro y lo mire fijamente con toda la tranquilidad que sentía, porque ya había tomado una decisión y no podía juzgarlo por sus últimas acciones porque él ya me había salvado muchas veces, además sabía que no sería capaz de dañarme por cuenta propia y si lo hizo fue porque su youkai había salido nuevamente. Rápidamente me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, cuándo estuve frente a él lo abrace con todo mi amor, lo necesitaba tanto y no quería volver a alejarme de él y menos ahora que estaba esperando a su hijo.

-Inuyasha-Susurre con suspiro y lo sentí corresponder mi abrazo, luego se separó, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, y aunque fue sorpresivo le comencé a corresponder.

Fue un beso lento y lleno de amor, no sé cuánto allá durado pero nos separamos al sentir que nos faltaba el aire.

-Kagome perdóname por favor-Dijo en un tono lastimero

-Inu tenemos que hablar- le conteste, el solo asintió con la cabeza tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, al llegar tomo mi mochila se la puso en el hombro se agacho y me subí en su espalda, rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección al árbol sagrado al llegar me bajo con cuidado y nos sentamos en una raíz del árbol.

-Kagome yo… yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice esa noche, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque mi parte youkai salió, pero te juro que estoy muy arrepentido y comprenderé si no me perdonas pero no quiero que vuelvas a irte, te necesito a mi lado y más ahora que te has convertido en mi compañera, no sé si tú conoces las leyes youkai pero ahora tu eres lo único que tengo y sin ti moriría de agonía no te puedes ir de mi lado ahora Kagome- Había sido el discurso más largo que había escuchado decir a Inuyasha.

Sabía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y podía sentir lo arrepentido que estaba por sus actos, su mirada era melancólica y dentro de sus ojos no lograba encontrar la arrogancia que caracterizaba a mi hanyou, su orgullo había quedado de lado para demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

-Inu yo sé que estas arrepentido pero no tengo nada que perdonarte porque en ese momento no eras tú mismo, además no cambiaría nada de lo que paso ese día porque gracias a eso tengo una nueva razón para vivir, yo…-No pude continuar porque Inuyasha había acallado mi discurso con un beso.

-Kagome, no sé cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo cuando yo siento que no te merezco y siento que soy un egoísta por no poder dejarte ir y elegir tu propio destino, pero yo no te deje elegir solo actué como un animal, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar, vamos a comenzar una vida nueva juntos y te prometo hacerte feliz y nunca más hacerte daño, solo no vuelvas a dejarme-Dijo abrazándome.

-Si Inuyasha será un nuevo comienzo para ti, para mí y nuestro hijo-Dije diciéndole lo de nuestro hijo, esperaba que el comprendiera lo que le había dicho para evitar repetirlo mirando su rostro porque me sentía un poco avergonzada, pero creo que lo capto porque me separo de sus brazos y quedo viendo mi rostro muy atentamente

-Kagome acaso tu… tu…-Se notaba tan nervioso que sus palabras no salían de sus labios

-Si- Fue todo lo que dije tocando mi vientre para confirmar su pregunta no formulada.

**Continuará….**

**Xfa dejen ****Reviews!**


End file.
